~You dont stand a Chance~ Bakugan New Vestroia Part 1
Kingzenoheld-“ you guys failed to get Drago again?!” yelling Mylene-“it wasn’t our fault sir…” ???-“yeah King zenoheld they did worst” laughs a girl with pink hair and a pink hair band that looks like cat ears stand near the door. Mylene-“grr…I see your back from your mission, Mariah” Mariah-“yep” as a bakugan appeared on her shoulder in ball form Hao’s bakugan-“and we caught a few good ones” Kingzenoheld-“you guys can learn from Mariah” Mariah-“hey Shadow” Shadow-“hey Mariah”as Mariah prounced on Shadow and the two was acting like lion cubs playing around. Mylene-“you want us to act like that?” Kingzenoheld sighed-“or maybe not….Mariah Hunter!” as Mariah stoped and saluted Mariah-“yes sir!” Kingzenoheld-“your mission is to get the bakugan Drago from the resistance” Mariah-“really?!” Mylene-“WHAT?! She can’t even handle this mission” Mariah-“oh really? Then why am I stronger than you, A rank vexos and able to clear all my missions” Lync-“I’ll place a bet on Mariah anyday” Shadow-“I bet on mylene” as they placed money down Spectra-“you’re all a bunch of kids” Mariah,Mylene,Shadow and Lync-“WHAT?!” Kingzenoheld-“thank you Spectra, Mariah do your mission” Mariah-“yes sir, I wont fail you sir!” saluting and running off to the teleporter. Hao’s bakugan-“that was funny you should have fight her though” Mariah-“no too easy, hat whip and lazer of her’s I can dodge” as she stepped in the teleporter and went to Vestroia. Meanwhile…. The Ressistance was relaxing since they beat the vexos already. Dan-“what a day, we battled the vexos who can never beat us and won” Mira-“don’t be so over confident there is one more vexos I did warn you about…” Marucho-“really who?” Ace-“Mariah hunter, she’s a new vexos brawler” Baron-“and a hao’s type user, but we hardly think you’ll see her” Shun-“why?” Mira-“cause she’s only on serious missions to get strong Bakugan” Dan-“are you saying Drago’s not strong?!” yellling Mira sweatdrops-“no I’m not saying that” -_-‘ Ace-“what she’s saying is she doubt we’ll see her cause the vexos wont call someone that seroious” ???-“Help! Help!” cried a bakugan Drago-“what’s wrong?” Baron-“you’re a Hao’s Bakugan” (Mariah’s Bakugan)-“I’m Hao’s Cleopatra or Cleo my human partner is trapped in the Alley some Vexos are attacking her” Mira-*that Bakugan looks farmilar…* Dan-“we’ll help, show us the way” Cleo-*suckers* “sure” as she flew off as everyone followed to a dark alley. Dan-“where is your friend?” ???-“right here” as they looked up and saw Mariah. Mira-“Mariah Hunter!” Marucho-“your Mariah Hunter?” Mariah-“yes and my bakugan Cleo” Cleo-“you fell for our trap” Shun-“I guess since the vexos sent you guys there desperate” Mariah-“you can say that but I’m third best after all my A rank missions” jumps from the roof to the top of a barrel then sits and crosses legs. “So whose gonna battle moi?” Dan-“I will to get that cocky smile off your face” Mariah-“it’s on” as her cat eyes turn sharp as a cat “by the way I’m a merciless as Shadow prove and Mylene so uh…don’t be surprised when your bakugan is mine” Category:Bakugan Stories Category:You don't stand a chance New Vestroia story.